pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth's Rotom
Elizabeth's Rotom is the signature Pokémon of Pokémon Storybook. Although it debuted in the second episode of the series, it was officially caught at Mount Hokulani. History Elizabeth first met Rotom while walking to a malasada shop in Hau'oli City. She heard its cries from behind some buildings and rushed over, discovering it was a Pokémon who was lying on the ground, severely injured and sick when she picked it up and took it to a Pokémon center. Initially it was afraid to tell what happened, out of fear of bringing shame to its former Trainers, but soon revealed that it belonged to an extremely abusive family. Rotom revealed that they touched it inappropriately, beat it constantly, blamed it for everything, rarely gave it food, and forced it to play with their two (toddler) daughters, and eventually threw it out. Elizabeth then took it in and decided to keep it. It has lived with her ever since, and has been caught. Rotom developed a crippling fear of coming out of its Pokédex as a result of the abuse it suffered and this fear worsened after it was touched inappropriately without permission in the middle of the night by a "Poképhile." The trauma it suffered caused it to supress its memory of the incident, but it eventually managed to remember it. However, its fear hasn't gone away. A running gag in the series is that every time Elizabeth gets a new Pokémon, the new Pokémon asks, "Excuse me, Rotom, but are you a boy or a girl?" to which the response is, "Oh my gosh. This is so embarrassing. I'm genderless, end of discussion." Elizabeth took care of Rotom without catching it for a long time until it saw its friend and then she offered to catch both of them, to which they both accepted and allowed themselves to be captured by her. Therefore, it is officially owned by her. It is a walking Pokémon and hates being in its Poké ball, its reason being it wants to be with Elizabeth and it feels uncomfortable inside of it. Personality and characteristics As a result of its past, Rotom is a very shy Pokémon, becoming nervous in the presence of people other than Elizabeth and is reluctant to come out of its Pokédex in front of others except for its Trainer or Nurse Joy. It will only show its body to somebody it trusts. It is also afraid of being left alone, because it is afraid its former Trainers are going to come and take it back. Rotom also has a tendency to wander off from the group and get into trouble, as shown when it wandered from the Pokémon school to explore a forest when it started raining. It cries a lot, getting easily upset and crying whenever it's upset, unhappy, frightened, startled, disappointed, and so on. Since Elizabeth took it in, it has an extremely strong bond with her that has gotten closer over time, and is extremely loyal to its Trainer. It is always seen in her arms, and sleeps next to her. It loves to cuddle with its Trainer, and doesn't feel comfortable when she isn't holding it; ironically, it isn't comfortable being touched by anybody other than her. It is known that Rotom has a not-entirely-platonic relationship with Elizabeth's Ditto, but neither of them have given any details and clam up whenever asked about it. Thus, the exact nature of their affair remains uknown. Unlike others of its species, this Rotom is not interested in causing mischief and does not like to possess electrical appliances, except for the Pokédex. In addition, it is highly suspectible to electrical overcharge, sometimes getting it several times a day, and is also revealed to be allergic to soy. Known moves * Thunderbolt * Shadow ball * Dark pulse * Safeguard × * Disarming Voice × Gallery Rotom Discharge.png|Using Thunderbolt images (5).jpeg|Outside of its Pokédex images (4).jpeg|Ooh, what's that? (Inside the Pokédex) elizabethsrotom.jpeg|Showing its happy-go-lucky side Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are not part of an evolutionary line Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Ghost-type Pokémon Category:Walking Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon